You and I
by mspolapotter
Summary: Hermione thought that being with Harry was the perfect fairytale, but she forgot the fact that nothing's perfect. Songfic of You and I by Park Bom


This little oneshot is inspired by a Korean song, **_You and I_** by _Park Bom _of **2ne1** (i love those girls, esp. _Dara_, to anyone who can relate). I created an english cover of the song and here's a songfic from it as well.

Very tragic! You have been warned....

_

* * *

_

**_Waeroun bami chajaolddaen_**

**_Na salmyeosi nooneul gamayo_**

**_Geudaeye soomgyeoli nal aneulddae_**

**_Mueotdo duryeopji anjyo_**

**_E saesang geu eoddeon nugudo_**

**_Geudaereul daeshin halsueopjyo_**

**_You are the only one and I'll be there for you, baby_**

* * *

_No matter what happens_

_Even when the sky is falling down_

_I promise you_

_That I'll never let you go_

_Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . ._

_Yeah, Yeah_

Harry's not just a man. He's not just my best friend. He's not just a hero. He's not just the Boy-Who-Lived. He's a part of me.

"Hermione, Hermione! Please, wake up!" I remembered hearing his words when I fell at the Department of Mysteries back when we were in fifth year. "Don't let go!"

_Of course I won't,_ I thought. _I'll never let go of you_.

"H-Harry?" I said feebly when I opened my eyes. Then his arms wrapped me. I felt weak, but safe. Harry was with me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said, relief in his voice.

"I won't," I replied. I suddenly felt like telling him how I really felt. I could lose my life any moment. He may never know. "I-I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. Then he kept me in his tight embrace once again.

_You, When I fell to the ground_

_You held me back and looked at me_

_Just like it was just the two of us in the world_

_And You, through the sad times that we shared_

_You held my hands in front of them_

_And told them you'll never leave my side no matter what_

"So," Draco said with a smirk when he saw me and Harry on the train. "St. Potter and the Mudblood Granger, huh?"

"Back off if you don't want to get hurt," I threatened. Harry was under too much right now. He didn't need Draco to anger him anymore.

"No one cares that you saved the Minister, you filthy Mudblood," Draco said.

If there was one word that never fails to hit me hard, it's the word _Mudblood_. I was ready to hit him in the face again. If back then I'd knocked one tooth out, I could knock out all of them _now_.

I could have, too, if Harry didn't stop me.

"Calm down," he said to me. His voice was so fluid and so concerned that I forgot all about my hatred towards Draco.

He stepped forward so that his face was only an inch apart from Draco's.

"Try saying that again and we'll send you back home in a matchbox," he threatened. Then we walked away.

When Harry was out to talk with his Quidditch teammates, I cried for being unable to defend myself. How can this relationship go on if I was nothing but a weakling?

_I might be a selfish girl_

_Someone who hasn't done anything to prove my love_

_But today, I am singing just for you_

_Tonight, I can see in your eyes_

_The pain you suffered coz of me and now it's my turn_

_This is my way of telling you that_

_You and I together. It just feels so right_

_Even though I said goodbye to you_

_The world means nothing if you're not in it_

_You and I together, don't ever let go of me_

_Even though I said goodbye_

_You'll always be the one I'll count on, baby_

Like any other relationship, Harry and I fought. Our love wasn't as perfect a fairytale as I thought it would be.

"It's not working," I finally breathed. Our fights were becoming more constant. It was our fifth that day.

Silence ensued between us. Harry finally realized that what I was saying was true.

"Maybe . . ." I began.

"No, Hermione, please, don't say it," he said.

"Maybe . . . we were meant to be just best friends," I finally finished.

I stood up and hugged him one last time before walking out.

_Our love has changed a lot this time_

_But don't be lonely, keep the smile etched on your face_

_I promise you'll be most mem'rable_

_I hope I'll be one of your good friends_

_The ones who know you inside out, knows your ups and downs_

_I promise you that I'll be right here baby_

_I might be a selfish girl_

_Someone who hasn't done anything to prove my love_

_But today, I am singing just for you_

_Tonight, I can see in your eyes_

_The pain you suffered coz of me and now it's my turn_

_This is my way of telling you that_

_You and I together. It just feels so right_

_Even though I said goodbye to you_

_The world means nothing if you're not in it_

Life without Harry was hard. We were still best friends, but we had a different kind of friendship. It was too controlled. I was too scared to admit that I still loved him, that I needed him.

I miss the sound of his voice whispering "I love you" in my ear. I miss his sweet scent that comforts me every time he encloses me in a tight embrace.

_I close my eyes and think of you_

_Everytime I don't feel alright_

_I miss your arms that hold me through the storm when I'm scared and lonely_

_I'm no longer scared when I hear your voice_

_I'm no longer scared when you say It's okay_

_You are the only one in I'll be there for you baby_

The three of us had finally returned to Hogwarts after finding and destroying Hufflepuff's Cup. Today will be the day that Voldemort will regret the most.

"You are nothing but a weakling, Potter," he said. The Battle stopped for a while. "I give you one last hour to give yourself up, or the others shall be sacrificed in your name. You may have the number, Potter, but I have the power.

Fred was gone.

I joined the Weasleys mourn over his body and soon enough, I was also crying. He and George had been awesome brothers. That's how close to him I was. If Ron was being a prat, Fred would be the first one to make me laugh.

When I finally calmed down a bit, I noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found.

The prat decided to give himself up.

I ran through the forest, desperate. I needed to find him. He could not do this.

Then finally, I heard voices.

"Potter, so glad you could join us," Voldemort said in a mocking voice. I couldn't hear Harry. "I suppose you've anticipated this moment to come anytime soon, eh?"

No he couldn't!

"Well, I would not deprive you of your peace any longer," Voldemort said again. "Goodbye, Harry Potter. _Avada—_"

"Harry!" I screamed. I threw my body in front of his, ready to receive the curse.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I'm not going to let you do this," I replied. "You're too important."

"Hermione—"

"Just shut up for a while, will you?" I said angrily. "Just remember. You're too important to be lost. And Harry . . . I never stopped loving you."

"Oh, can we cut the cheesy crap out already?" Voldemort complained. "Mudblood, get out of the way!"

"NO!" I bellowed. "You have to go through me first."

"Hermione," Harry said. "Don't do this! I never stopped loving you as well. I'd always known we should be together."

"But we can't," I said. "I promise I'll be there in your heart. Always. Just don't let go of me.

"I won't," he replied. And he grasped my hand tightly.

_You and I together. It just feels so right_

_Even though I said goodbye to you_

_The world means nothing if you're not in it_

"Goodbye, Harry. I love you forever," I said.

I saw a green flash before everything was stolen from my eyes and peace cradled me in its warm arms.

_You and I together, don't ever let go of me_

_Even though I said goodbye you'll always be the one I'll count on, baby_

_Just you and I_

_Forever and ever_

Kyaa!! There you go. Hope you like it!! kamsahamnida!!!! please review ^.^


End file.
